


Inferno

by LockeHegemon (orphan_account)



Series: Inferno [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brothels, Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Safe Sane and Consensual, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LockeHegemon
Summary: When Oliver Jacobs shows up for an interview at Club Inferno, he's just hoping for a run of the mill security job. Does he have the courage to sign up for something more lucrative and infinitely more interesting?





	Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still alive! Thank you all for always supporting me and coming back to read and re-read my stories!
> 
> For now all of my other books will be on hiatus while I focus on finishing and publishing Inferno and the other books in its series. I'm posting the first chapter as well as a teaser from later in the book. I'll be posting a chapter every week leading up to the day Inferno's first part is ready for purchase!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Oliver checked his phone once more as he stood on the street just under the unlit sign of Inferno. The fiery pit that the words were rising from was a little over the top, but in his experience Demons didn’t have the most… demure sense of style; so it was to be expected.  The brown eyed man was more than a half hour early for his meeting with the club’s owner, but the building sat alone at the top of a steep hill. Nothing around it that he could walk to, there weren’t even houses for at least a mile, probably more, on all sides. Again, demons were kind of weird so it wasn’t surprising.

                He checked himself out in the darkened windows, messing with his short brown hair once more to make sure it looked neat but fashionable. His suit was a little big, especially around his waist and butt, but it hadn’t been expensive and he didn’t have the money to get it tailored.  Hopefully this job would pan out; the club owner had only agreed to give him the interview because Oliver knew a friend of a friend. He really didn’t have much of a choice; however, he didn’t have any real skills.

                 “Hey,” an absolutely massive man poked his head out a side door and beckoned Oliver over almost sternly. The young man was quick to scurry over, clasping his hands together anxiously. “What the hell do you want? You’re spinning my guys up, pacing around out here.”

                “O-oh I’m sorry,” the smaller man stuttered. “I’ve got an appointment here soon.”

                “Huh,” the terrifying man gave Oliver a quick once over. His eyes were deep blue and not without a small amount of kindness now that he wasn’t actively glaring. “Come in then. Can’t have you driving everyone nuts walking around by the doors.”

                “Right,” the brunette agreed even though he didn’t understand how his simply existing out on the sidewalk was bothering the before hours staff that badly.

                The thought quickly fled as the beta wolf stepped through the threshold and into what must have been a maintenance hallway for the large club. It was well lit, sparse but obviously well maintained. Though, honestly, the place could have been on fire for all he could have noticed because floating on the air was… well it was something. Pheromones? He breathed in fully and was instantly hard. Like rock hard, drooling in his threadbare boxers, throbbing erection.

                 “…Adrian, by the way.” The large blonde moved preceded him through the halls, apparently unaffected by whatever had crawled into Oliver’s pants and wrapped itself firmly around his dick.

                “Good to meet you Adrian,” the brunette mumbled as he focused on the other’s muscular back. Now he wasn’t a size queen by any means, but he could appreciate a big, mean looking SOB as much as the next guy. Adrian definitely had the mean look down to a T. The blue eyed man could have been talking to him as they walked up a flight of steps and down another hallway, but honestly Oliver didn’t take any of it in. He felt partially like he wasn’t connected to his own body at all, and partially like he was connected only to one part of it…

                Adrian stopped in front of a set of ornate double doors. They were in the upper level of the club from the looks of it. He could see the tops of the trees he’d passed as he was walking up that big ass hill. “Imenadiel,” the blue eyed man called as he wrapped his knuckles on the door. “I’ve got that kid here for the interview.” He opened the door without waiting for a response.

                Whatever his first impression of the office, Oliver lost it immediately to the feeling that he could breathe again. The sticky, warm sensation of oppressive arousal was gone like someone had flipped a switch. He breathed in through his nose a few times and focused on the man behind the desk. Imenadiel stood from behind the desk, stretching out his slender hand to shake.

His skin was jet black, as were his fingernails, just like every other demon Oliver had ever met. The club owner wore his bright white hair in a modest ponytail, the tip barely touching the top collar of his suit vest. He was finely dressed, and smiled quite kindly as he offered Oliver the seat in front of his desk.

“Please sit,” Imenadiel said brightly, but even the warm tone of the man’s voice couldn’t dispel the odd rush of cold fear that seemed to creep over the wolf as he sat.  “So, how do you know Sarah?”

“I’m sorry?” Oliver choked out; he couldn’t focus on what the other was saying. He’d latched onto the terror rising in his stomach and it was all consuming.

“Sarah was the one who recommended you to me,” Imenadiel broke eye contact to look down at the neat stack of papers on his desk.

The brunette managed a quick inhale; there was something about those eyes. Flat, glittering red eyes that stared straight through his corporeal form and directly into his soul. Oliver closed his own eyes for a moment, trying to get a handle on himself.

“May,” he licked his lips. “May I speak freely… sir?”

The dark skinned man looked up at him again, trapping Oliver under the weight of his pupil-less gaze. “Please do,” Imenadiel smirked and settled his chin in his hand, listening raptly.

“I-I don’t think I’m right for this position.” The brunette fidgeted with the loose fabric of his suit pants, trying to think past the panic. “There are w-way too many smells in here. Looking at you is-it’s just super, super scary.”

The demon looked at him for a moment, slightly surprised. They sat in tense silence for a moment, Oliver clenching his hands so tight the knuckles went white. He wasn’t going to bolt out of the room. That would be so cowardly, he wasn’t a coward. He could do this

“Oh, pet. You’re shaking, how cute!” Imenadiel finally spoke, his voice so unexpected that the brown eyed man startled in his seat. “You know,” he stood from the desk and headed over to a small, sleek, black mini-fridge in the corner. “I’ve had people run screaming out of the room, or collapse gibbering to the floor, I even had a woman launch herself at me once. Tried to claw out my eyes!” He laughed softly, shaking his head and standing up with a soda can and something wrapped in cellophane in his hands.

“But I don’t think I’ve ever had someone who tried so hard to talk through their instincts like that. Honestly… may I be honest?”

“Uh-huh,” Oliver kept holding himself tight to the chair. Before he’d been too distracted take in anything the other was saying, but now he felt trapped, wrapped up in the words being spoken. Imenadiel opened the soda with a sharp crack, unwrapping what looked like a bar of chocolate; he handed them both to the stunned wolf without any explanation. 

“Honestly… oh you’ll want to drink that. Take sip, take a bite. You’ll feel normal in no time.” He paused to smile brightly, pointed teeth menacing in the low glow of his desk lamp. “Where was I? Oh! Well I didn’t really think I could have a beta werewolf here on my staff. You know your kind are…” he tapped his long nail against his lips, perching on the edge of the desk. “A little too in touch with your emotions.”

“Yeah I can see how you’d feel that way,” he did as instructed. The soda was fizzy; it had a strange taste that he could feel in the back of his nose and the pit of his stomach. “I mean it felt like a bolt of... I dunno sex lightning or something… hit my cock as soon as I walked through the door. It was nuts.” He shook his head and bit off a generous chunk of chocolate.

“Sex lightning?” Imenadiel laughed brightly, folding his hands in his lap. “You’re feeling better, I take it.” He tapped his nails on the desk. “Well, I am impressed with your honesty. Just looking at you I wouldn’t have expected you’d be able to fight off the pheromones. Both from the club and my own.”

“Oh,” Oliver mumbled as he munched away at the chocolate. “Well I grew up in the Third Circle Commune.” He swallowed the bite with another sip of soda, already feeling more like himself. “I joined up with the Army after high school, so I’m really used to dealing with that kind of thing I guess.” He scrubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. “N-not that I’m bragging.”

“Not at all,” Imenadiel smiled as he watched the other eat. “So, you know Sarah from the Commune I’m guessing? And if you grew up in Third Circle then you’ve spent some time around Demons.”

“Yeah, she took over management of the Orphanage, we actually went to school together.” The brown eyed wolf was finally relaxed enough to admire the well-appointed room. The dark wood furniture and light carpeting made the office feel quite inviting, especially with so much natural light in the room. “And I have met a few other Demons. I served under some in the military too.” There was a large, plush red chair in one corner with a small table next to it. It looked really comfortable.

“That’s good to know.” The black skinned man moved to sit behind his desk once more. “I was considering you for a security position, you don’t have any other experience.” He drummed his fingers on the glassy surface. “How are you feeling now? Do you think you’d be comfortable here?”

“Oh! Yes, sir.” Oliver flashed a comfortable grin. “Would I have to use this every day?” He held up the soda and candy bar.

“I don’t think so cutie.” The red eyed man smirked. “In fact, I think you’ll probably get used to everything in a few hours. Once you get passed the initial reaction you won’t have a problem.” He still had that calculating look on his face and the brunette found himself fidgeting.

“S-so, the security position?” Oliver cleared his throat. “What are hour-“

“Actually, I was thinking of a much more exciting proposition.” The Demon grinned, full of promise. “Adrian, can you come in a moment please?” He called.

The beta wolf turned in his seat as the large man he’d met earlier walked through the door.

“Oliver, please stand up.” Imenadiel’s grin widened at his questioning look. “Come, come pretty boy. Stand up and do a little spin,” the Demon gestured with one finger. “Let’s get a good look at you.”

The brunette stood nervously, blush making his cheeks burn as he did an awkward little spin in the middle of the room.

“Beautiful,” the white-haired man turned to his blue-eyed companion. “What do you think Aidy?”

“The bones are there.” Adrian replied dispassionately. He rolled his broad shoulders and swept his eyes up and down Oliver’s body. “He’s cute, if a little skinny.”

The brown eyed young man flushed even darker. Cute? “I-I’m sorry I don’t understand.”

“Do you think he’d get along well with the other boys?” Imenadiel ignored him.

“Huh? What do you mean…” Oliver was starting to get a little agitated. Why were they sizing him up like a prime piece of meat?

“Dee,” Adrian sighed, shaking his head. “If you’re considering him for the position then you have to actually tell him. Don’t torture the kid.”

“You always take the fun out of everything,” the Demon pouted softly. “Alright Ollie, please have a seat.” Once the wolf was seated once more, teeming with questions, he finally spoke again. “Well Inferno isn’t just a club. I also a small group of me who… service our clientele in a more intimate way.”

Oliver swallowed loudly. Service… intimate? This was starting to sound like a totally different job interview than he’d been prepared for. “Ah, okay?”

“The difference in pay is quite substantial. We also have a room for you and we’ll take care of all the training, as well as protection.” Imenadiel’s pointed smile was slightly unsettling. “So, what do you think?”

“I…” the brunette licked his lips. “I really don’t know what you’re offering.”

“Oh, my goodness, Aidy! He’s so honest, isn’t it adorable?” Imenadiel gushed to his friend.

“Imenadiel…” Adrian rolled his eyes. “What he’s offering is a position as one of the brothel workers. It’s a good offer. All of the boys who do work for us are very happy.”

“Ah….” The brunette found himself blushing bright red once more. “Y-you’re talking about having sex for money? R-right?” He laughed uncomfortably. What kind of person did these guys think he was?

“For a lot of money,” the Demon grinned. “With clients you choose, and only in the ways you’re comfortable with. As I said, the protection is part of it. All of our patrons are thoroughly vetted.”

Oliver was utterly nonplussed. This was so far from what he’d been expecting that he couldn’t wrap his mind around it. He wasn’t a particularly prude person, but he also didn’t think he was someone that anyone would pick out of the crowd to do something like that. Did they just think he looked totally desperate?

“I think Oliver might feel better about the whole thing if he could meet the guys first.” Adrian’s voice cut into his thoughts. “Then he’ll have a better idea of what he’s getting himself into.”

“Agreed,” the white-haired man stood suddenly. “We’ll let them give you the grand tour.”


End file.
